Loving a Dog of the Military
by kat009
Summary: Winry's been having dreams about Ed, and when he and Al come home for an automail tuneup and a visit...what will happen?
1. Home to Me

**Loving a Dog of the Military**

By: Haiku Amarante

**Author's Note (!PLEASE READ!): **OK, just a few things...first, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, there would be more Winry and Ed stuff and more romance in general. Second, this is my first FMA fic, so I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please, no flames. I don't understand why anyone does those anyway. If you don't like it, why are you wasting your time reading it? Third: This thing is going to be some of the fluffiest fluff ever, and if you don't like fluff...then no flames if you read it. I mean, HELLO, it's romance! So go read something violent.

Oh yeah, I welcome compliments too, if there are any out there. Which there probably aren't because I just...don't have the talent of writing. Sorry.

So go ahead, read and enjoy!

Winry woke with a start and realized that she was in bed. 'I must have been dreaming,' she thought. She shook her head, trying to smile, but the terrible images from her dream wouldn't disappear: Edward Elric bleeding on the ground from all the places her automail couldn't protect him.

She looked at the clock in the dim light and sighed – it would probably be at least another couple of hours until Ed and Al arrived for another short visit, but she walked to the room where Ed would stay anyway, sitting down on the bed. She balled up a loose thread from the old blanket in her callused automail engineer's fingers and smiled, knowing that Ed had slept in this very place less then a year ago, when he and Al had last come to visit. She could almost smell that masculine, metallic scent that belonged to him, hear the click of his metal foot on the old wood floor.

She realized that she wasn't imagining it when Ed's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Winry?" he said in surprise, "What are you doing in here?"

She blushed, immediately getting defensive and standing up quickly. "It's my house Edward, I can go where I want!" she blurted out. 'Great excuse Winry...'

"Oh..." What was that she saw on his face? Disappointment? "Goodnight then."

She relaxed again and walked towards him when she saw the defeated, sad look in his eyes. This was not the proud, arrogant Ed she knew. "No, I'm glad you're back," she said as she got closer to him. He didn't look up, and she started to look a little annoyed.

"It's been too long," he said quietly. She felt his flesh hand brush against hers and looked down. This was really strange, but almost...comfortable.

"Edward, are you OK?" she said, gazing straight into his eyes. She realized he was about the same height as her now, different, just like everything else about him. When had he ever been as tall as her? When had he gotten so sexy...

"It's been too long, didn't ya' hear me?" he said, giving her a cute half smile.

"Been too long...away from me?" she squeaked.

"Yeah...Winry..." he leaned forward...

And that's when she woke up. Again. She rolled over on her stomach and growled into her pillow, aggravated. It seemed like every time she'd had that dream she woke up right when he was about to kiss her. Why couldn't she just sleep long enough to get to that one part! WHY!

She looked at the clock and sighed. The Elric brothers would be here already, and judging by the time, it was already too late for her to go to his room and find him asleep. She laughed at herself a little, realizing how extremely stalker-ish it was to watch him sleep. She didn't know when she'd started having these...different...feelings for Ed, but she did know that they were there and they were strong. 'I guess it started about the same time as these stupid dreams,' she thought, rolling over onto her back and getting out of bed.

She pulled on some jeans and her traditional black top and pink button-up shirt, then quickly brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She checked her reflection in the mirror, which she would usually never do because of her amazing amount of self confidence, then slowly went downstairs. "Good morning," Granny Pinako said, "I'm guessing you already know he's here." She smiled that knowing smile of hers and Winry laughed weakly when Pinako said "he" instead of "they".

"Yeah...I'm gonna go say hi..." she shuffled out, blushing. How did that old lady always know!

"Winry!" Al called from where the brothers were sparring. Ed's jaw dropped but he quickly hid his face. 'Has she gotten even prettier since the last time we came...?' he thought.

Winry had some trouble concentrating on talking while she was staring at topless Ed. Had he gotten taller? She remembered her dream from last night and shook her head, forcing her eyes from Ed's chest to Al's armor face. "Hey Al," she said as she made it all the way to where they were. She gave the big suit of armor a hug and blushed as she noticed Ed staring at her. She blinked in confusion. 'He's staring...at me?' The stare was gone as soon as she noticed it though, and a smirk decorated his face.

"So I don't get a hug too?" he asked slyly. She was suddenly smirking as well.

"After that stare you were giving me...I'm too tall for you anyways," she flipped her hair dramatically and he glared at her immediately.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST SO TINY THAT NOT EVEN A FLEA COULD SEE IT!" he said, waving his arms dramatically. Al sweatdropped and Winry smirked more. This was exactly the reaction she had expected from him.

"Brother..." Al sighed.

"I didn't call you that, you big baby," she said, laughing a little, then stopped and stared at him, "Actually..."

He stood proudly. "I'm not so short after all, see?" He sighed dejectedly when she immediately walked over and started inspecting his automail leg.

"We're gonna need to give that leg an extension," she said, pulling some tool out of her pocket and measuring the leg, "Hmm..."

"Uh, Winry..."

"What?" She blushed, realizing that her hands had settled on his thighs as she stared from leg to leg. "Oh...sorry Ed," she said, quickly pulling her hands away from his legs. They were all blushing and Ed and Winry were giggling uncomfortably when Winry abruptly stood up and walked towards the workshop. "So let's go get that extension, Edward!" she said.

"I'll...go help Pinako," Al said, running towards the house before Ed could stop him.

"Al, wait!" he said, sighing, and then starting to trudge up the hill towards the workshop. He couldn't be alone with Winry for too long or he knew...he might do something that she would hate him for.

"Sit," Winry said shortly, motioning to the chair in the middle of the room and then going over to a table and pulling out some tools. She came back and knelt by his leg, "This shouldn't hurt a bit."

"I know," he answered as she got to work, "You've only done this, I don't know, a thousand times?"

"You haven't grown that much you moron," she said, laughing gently. He smiled at her laughter.

"Winry," he sighed, "It's been too long."

She stopped abruptly. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"It's been..." she stared up at him and he gulped, "It's been too long?"

He'd known this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't resist. He pulled her head to his and kissed her. She dropped her tools in shock, but soon found herself returning the kiss. 'She...she wants this?'

He pulled away from her quickly, staring into her eyes. She had a kind of hazy look on her face. "Am I dreaming?" she said, blinking slowly.

"Winry, I'm sorry," he said, blushing and looking away from her.

"For what?"

"I don't want you to be burdened with this...with me," he said, "I'm sorry."

"You think you're a burden to me?" she looked down too, her emotions abruptly swinging from dreamy to upset. She bit her lip, "You don't think I'm strong enough to take care of you...to...to be with you?" She quickly picked up her tools and stood, putting the tools back on the table.

"Winry, wait, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I'm done with your leg now," she said, "I'm going back to the house." She immediately turned around and ran back to the house. He got up just as quickly and caught up with her in no time with his stronger legs.

"Winry, wait!" he said, grabbing her hand. She turned around, angry.

"After all you've been through...after all I've seen you go through, after all the time I've been there with you! Don't you think that you need somebody to take care of you for once!" She burst out, tears streaming down her face.

"No," he said flatly, "This is my burden...I don't want you to have to carry it too."

"Edward Elric!" she screamed, shoving him back by his shoulders. He fell to the ground, shocked, and she glared down at him, "I love you, you idiot! You're so selfish...so high and mighty with your 'heavy burden'! It's more of a burden to love you and not be able to help you! Don't you think we worry about you when you go wandering off? And Al? Don't you wonder how he feels, knowing that you suffer to take care of him, when he wants to take care of you too! How do you think that feels Edward?"

He stared up at her, glaring back just as fiercely and standing up, "It's my duty to get Al's body back, no matter the cost," he said quietly, which scared Winry more than if he'd just been yelling, "And I don't want you to cry when I'm gone."

"Edward, you know that if you sacrifice yourself for Al, that when I die I'm going to hunt you down and kick your ass!" she said angrily. He stared at her, thinking that his little speech would have scared her away. "I'm stronger than you think you pipsqueak!" At that she turned around and stormed off, and he didn't have the heart to follow her. He didn't even know if he should anymore; he couldn't tell if she was mad enough that she didn't...didn't want him anymore, or if she wanted him to go after her and tell her it was alright! He growled in frustration and went off to go punch something.

Winry, on the other hand, was feeling mixed emotions at that moment. She was furious at him for thinking she was weak, but she also wanted him to hold her and tell her it was OK. This was very confusing to Winry, which made her even more angry, and she stormed all the way up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Edward," Pinako and Al said in unison, sweatdropping.

Winry didn't come out of her room until dinner, which was a very uncomfortable event. Pinako and Al did all they could to ignore the glares that Winry and Ed were giving each other across the table, but eventually it got to be too much for them.

Pinako was the first to wisely retreat, and Al followed soon after, leaving Winry and Ed to sit in silence.

Ed took a drink of his tea and when he put it back down, the cup shattered in his tensed up automail hand.

"You're so damn clumsy!" Winry yelled, slamming her fork down on the glass plate and chipping it. She turned red and stood, picking up the chipped plate, "And look at what you're doing, making me break things like that. Argh!" She growled in frustration then put her dish in the sink, scrubbing it in frustration. Ed followed her.

"It's not my fault you keep on breaking stuff," he said, "You always do. The leg doesn't even feel right yet. And my arm is still too short. And you know, I have to get this stuff fixed before I go back to Central for more orders."

"Alright then, follow me!" she fumed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the couch. She pulled a tool box out of some cabinets and then went back to his leg, grumbling about "damn men". He crossed his arms and stared across the room angrily. She soon finished with his leg again and took measurements of his human arm. He couldn't help but feel shivers on his skin when she touched him, but he kept still and didn't do anything. She added the extensions to his arm quickly, and he realized that she usually had more consideration for his feelings when she was doing this. And he meant feelings literally, as in she wasn't being all that careful about bumping nerves.

"I'm done," she said, not looking at him but brushing off the automail and admiring her own handiwork. Ed glanced down at her; her face was so close to his.

Winry felt something tickle the side of her face and she suddenly realized that it was Ed's lips softly kissing her. She knelt still for a moment as he proceeded to kiss her forehead and her other cheek. 'Is he really doing this...is he finally opening up to me?' She turned towards him, and held his face in her hands. "Does this mean you're going to let me in?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"I love you too Winry Rockbell," he said, smiling back at her and then kissing her on the lips. She turned it into something more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, in turn, bruised her lips, his tongue requesting entrance into her mouth. His hands found her hips, from which she'd discarded the pink button-up shirt earlier to tie around her head in a bandana, and he ran his hands up the sides of her body, suddenly realizing more than ever how sexy everything about her was: that tiny black top she wore, the low-slung jeans, her alarming level of attitude. He pulled his face away from hers. "Do you...want to go somewhere more private?" He blushed a little as he said this, the thought suddenly dawning on him that he was going "somewhere more private" with the girl that he'd been friends with for all his life, since before he'd even cared how beautiful she was.

The thought crossed Winry's mind that she knew what would happen if they went upstairs, but it passed soon; she trusted Ed with her soul _and_ body more than anyone else in the world. "Yes," she breathed, and they quietly climbed the squeaky wooden stairs, hand in hand.

When they got into a room and began kissing again, Ed shut the door behind them and Winry realized that he really had grown to her height as he pushed her against the door, his body against hers. She also knew that he was a man now, as he had...she scolded herself for thinking this...also grown in other places.

She pushed his coat off his shoulders and peeled his tanktop off of his sweaty skin, then ran her hands over his smooth, muscular chest and abs, her mouth following her hands. She sucked on his chest and knelt down to his stomach, tasting his skin.

"Winry..." he moaned, reluctantly pulling her head away from his abs.

"What?" she asked.

He knelt down so he was at eye level with her, "If this goes any farther...you know..."

"I know," she said, quietly, "I'm ready...are you?"

"You know I can't stay here with you," he said bitterly, "I'll have to go back to the military..."

"Never mind that," she said, "I'll wait for you..." she kissed his forehead, "...always..."

At this he picked her up by her thighs and kissed her, sitting at the foot of his bed with her straddling him. Winry had just realized that they were in his room, just like... "I used to dream about this," she said quietly.

"Me too," he said, smiling against her mouth and then trying to pull off her top. He laughed a little, embarrassed, "How do you get this thing off?" he asked.

She undid her hair and shook it out, and then guided his hands to her back, "It's buttoned, you moron," she laughed, but it changed into a throaty moan as his mouth went to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and she held his head to her chest, sighing out his name.

His hands ran along her back, and she suddenly realized that his cold automail arm was scratching at her skin. She was surprised to find that she liked how it felt, the part of him that was hers. She kissed the shoulder where his automail met his flesh and he moaned into her chest, then brought his lips back up to her neck, occasionally raking his teeth along her skin, matching the feel of his automail on her back. He pulled off his pants and so did she, leaving them both in their underwear, and he ran his hands along her thighs, one warm and soft, one cold and steel, somehow working together. His fingers crept along the waist of her underwear and she stopped for a moment, "I'm ready," she said huskily, "Please, I'm more than ready..."

He pulled off her panties and she quickly removed his boxers, and he held her hands as he moved into her, but stopped as she cried out in pain. "Am I...am I hurting you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes...no...just keep going," she said, sucking in a breath. She squeezed his hands, hurting the real one, as he went in the rest of the way. Then he started to move in and out of her and she gasped in breaths with him. He started to moan louder and louder and she went along with him until he almost came.

"Kiss me before I..."

"Me too..." he said, and then shoved his mouth against hers as she they let out a scream into one another. She wrapped her legs around him and he soon collapsed beside her before pulling the covers over them both and holding her tight against him. "Winry, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"I know," she said, laughing. She rolled over to face him, "When you come back, we're going to have a family," she said, her eyes bright.

"What!" he said, his eyes widening, "You're..."

"No, stupid, I'm not pregnant," she said, "I wouldn't know yet. But...we're going to get married, and we're going to be happy."

"When I come back," he said wistfully as she seemed to drift to sleep. He got close enough to her that his breath moved her hair and then whispered, "You know I won't be here when you wake up."

She flung an arm over him, making him jump slightly, "I'm holding onto you and I'm not letting go until you tell me you'll say goodbye this time."

"Alright Winry...I will."

Winry woke with a start, realizing that she must be in bed. 'Was it all a dream?' she wondered, then realized that for one thing, she was not wearing any clothes, and for another thing, there was a note on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Winry,_

_I'm not all that great at writing, so I'm just going to tell you exactly how I feel; and how I feel is terrible about leaving you like this. But you know how hard it is to say goodbye. I'll be more careful now that I know that I have people that love me back home and with me. Thanks for forcing me to realize that I have Al, and Pinako, and all the people at Central, and you. I love you so much. But you must know that by now._

_I'll write as often as I can, since I'm sure you'll worry about me. Try to convince the old bat that I'm an OK guy if she ever finds out about last night. I can't wait to see you again._

_I love you, Ed._

**Author's Note: **So that's it. How'd you like it? Was it good, cuz I'm very very proud of myself right now! So remember, constructive criticism please, and I appreciate compliments too.

Hang on to the story, cuz I'm writing an epilogue, and there will be a sequel when I've seen the whole series. I'll thank all of the people that reviewed on the epilogue, because I just feel like I should.

And as an afterthought...I've seen some places where Pinako is thought to be Winry's granny and some where she's an aunt. I have no idea, but I settled on granny. And if there are any mistakes or anything, sorry! Tell me please!

WELL, IT'S TIME TO REVIEW NOW!

Haiku Amarante


	2. Uncomfortable Discussions

**Chapter 2**

By: Haiku Amarante (who does not own Full Metal Alchemist. And that would be my disclaimer.)

Winry laughed softly, holding the note to her heart, then dressed, putting the note in her pocket. She was agitated that Ed hadn't said goodbye before leaving her, but she still got a thrill every time she thought of last night. He couldn't leave her now; he was a part of her forever.

She flung the door open and ran into Granny Pinako...by chance? 'How does she always know when to show up at the wrong time?' Winry thought, blushing.

"I do believe I saw Edward come out of that very same room this morning," Pinako said knowingly, "Why were you..."

Winry cut her off, "Hehe, let's talk about it later," she said, blushing, "I have some work to do..."

The old lady grabbed her arm. "He told me to tell you goodbye Winry," Pinako said kindly, releasing her arm, "We can talk about it later."

Winry nodded, then ran down the stairs and out to the workshop to experiment with some new automail parts. 'Make sure to find a few other things to talk about at lunch,' Winry thought to herself, 'New automail, Den, customers...'

"What's gotten into you brother?" Al asked. Ed was gazing out of the train window with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Ed turned towards the suit of armor. "Huh?"

"I said, what's gotten into you."

"You're too young to understand Al..." Ed said.

"What! I'm 16!"

"And I'm older and it's none of your business..." Ed said, "Let's just say...well, it has something to do with Winry."

"Oh, Winry," the suit of armor nudged him with his elbow, and Ed knew that his little brother would be grinning if he was still in his own body, "So what about Winry...?" he continued to nudge Ed.

"I told you it's none of your business..." he said, slightly embarrassed. The train finally stopped and Ed got up abruptly, leaving Al behind him.

"Brother, wait!" Al said, jumping up and hurrying after Ed.

"So why is he so angry?" Mustang asked Al, smirking as Ed stormed out of the office.

"It has something to do with Winry," Al answered, nudging Mustang like he had nudged his brother earlier. The older alchemist grinned, and then quickly thought of something to say.

"Full Metal," he said loudly.

Ed turned around, "Yeah?" he asked, annoyed.

"What happened with Winry?"

Ed immediately turned tomato red and waved his arms, "NOTHING HAPPENED, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, OK!"

Al blushed, "Brother..."

Ed continued, realizing that Mustang still didn't have any idea what was going on. "Uh...sorry..."

"Alright, sit down," Mustang said, putting up his hands. His expression quickly reverted to a very serious frown. "Al, you're dismissed."

"Hey, I'm not a soldier, you can't order me around!" the big suit of armor whined.

"This is...uh...not something someone your age should hear," Mustang ordered, searching for words. Although Alphonse was technically sixteen, he hadn't mentally or physically aged at all after his transmutation. "I'm sure Ed would be quite embarrassed if you heard this..."

Ed blushed angrily, sitting down, and Al quickly left the room.

"Edward, considering how defensive you're being, something very serious must have happened...and I've got a good idea what it is..."

"How would you know?"

Mustang smirked, standing and pacing over to the window, "Because I've been through that too."

"I couldn't help it," Ed blurted out, "Winry's just so beautiful, and she wasn't stopping me...Colonel...?"

It seemed like time had frozen still and if you've seen the show, you know what effect I'm talking about... .

"I wasn't talking about that," Mustang finally said, regaining his composure, "But, if you did that...you know that she could be in danger from your enemies now, and if she...needs you to commit now..."

"I hadn't thought of that," Ed said, suddenly worried, "Are you sure my enemies could find her?"

"Only if word gets out, which I'm sure it won't if I know you," Mustang said, thinking about it, "That's why I don't get into serious relationships with anyone."

"Oh, I thought you were just a bastard," Ed said sourly as he started to think about it more. Winry could be in danger...

"And in regard to commitment..."

Ed cut him off. "Yeah, I know. Pinako already gave me a talk – Winry's grandmother."

"Oh," Mustang said, relieved, "Ouch...I guess you're dismissed then. Seems like you've had a long night."

Ed saw that he was smirking again and scowled, "You just had to add that, didn't you..."

Dinner was very uncomfortable again, this time with only Winry and Pinako at the table. "Winry, we need to talk..."

Winry quickly cut her off, shoving some more food onto her plate, "Granny, have some more food! Ya' know, those new automail parts..."

"Winry," Pinako said, glaring. Winry shut her mouth and laughed nervously. "Winry, you know there can be serious repercussions for what you and Edward did last night," Pinako said bluntly, then continued, making Winry blush even more, "I know it can be nice, but..."

"Granny, I don't want to hear about this!" Winry blurted out, "I know all the...all the...stuff, OK? I've heard it all before, and I don't want to hear about your 'nice' stories."

Pinako grinned, but her serious expression returned quickly, "You could be pregnant. How would you deal with that?"

Winry looked down, biting her lip. She hadn't really thought of what it would be like to raise a child without...if Ed died... "He promised me that he would come back, that he would be more careful..." she trailed off.

"It's still a dangerous job he's got," Pinako said quietly, "I know he cares about you very much, but I don't know if he'd put a future with you or a future for his brother first, if the occasion arose."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Winry looked up angrily, "He promised me."

"Will promises be enough if he has a chance to get his brother's body back?"

"Why can't you just let me trust him?" Winry asked, "I mean, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, right? And if I am, then he'd come back for me. I trust him."

"Of course you do," Pinako said, "Otherwise..."

"Exactly," Winry said, cutting her off before the old lady could embarrass her any more, "So...how did you know anyway?"

Pinako laughed and Winry wondered if she really wanted to know. "The noise you were making..."

"OK, quiet now," Winry stood, "I'm going to bed, and...I trust him Granny. He loves me, and he'll come back for me, even if I don't know how soon it'll be." She took her plate to the kitchen and then walked upstairs, brushing her hand against the couch.

"_I love you too, Winry Rockbell."_

She smiled. No matter what Granny said, Ed loved her, and would always come back for her, she knew.

She quickly grabbed her pajamas from her room, then snuck into the room that she and Ed had shared the previous night, sliding under the covers and turning off the lamp. 'I miss you already,' she thought, 'I wish you were here beside me.'

She abruptly turned on the light again and grabbed a piece of paper, stretching her left arm out over where Ed had slept next to her as she'd drifted off in his arms.

"_Winry, I love you, I love you, I love you..."_

"You've got a letter from your girl, Full Metal," Havoc said, smirking and trying to hold it out of his reach. Ed surprised him by reaching out and easily taking the letter. Even though Ed knew Havoc didn't know what had happened between he and Winry, he still blushed any time they mentioned anything about her.

"You better shut up or you might be a little better acquainted with my pistol pretty soon," Hawkeye said coolly. It seemed like she knew...it seemed like Mustang told her everything...

"Thanks," Ed muttered as he walked past her to his room.

When he got there he sat down and quickly ripped open the letter.

_Ed,_

_I'm lying here in bed – your bed – right now, and I miss you so much. I wish you were here beside me right now, holding me in your arms just like last night. Your scent is still all over this room, and I keep on imagining that I can hear you walking on the wood floor; I used to have dreams like this, you know. Wow...that sounded extremely sappy, didn't it? This is just what you do to me._

_So about this dream...I would get up a few hours before you and Al were supposed to visit, and walk to your room, and I would be imagining you were here when you would suddenly show up. As I'm writing this, I keep on looking over my shoulder and expecting to see you walk through the door, except that I think that after last night, things would turn out quite differently than in my old dreams. And that sounded perverted. What's wrong with me!_

_I miss you. Come home soon._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Winry_

**Author's Note (!IMPORTANT!): **You'd better review, please, because I'm pretty upset right now. So far I've had a total of 84 hits on and only 2 reviews. Come on! You know that I automatically assume that you hated it if you don't review; so please, review! I'll take anything, I just want to know what you think!

But anyway, thanks to my very few reviewers, please continue to R&R, this fic isn't over yet! Also, these will all be from different places where this is posted, so if you recognize a name, it might not even be the same person you know...

**shipposfoxfire: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you liked it! And the family thing...I need to see the rest of the show before I can write the fluffy sequel to this, OK? But I'll try to continue writing until I can see the whole series, so keep reading!

**kikyoreborn9295: **You were my first reviewer, so go you for making me feel so confident about the story!

**WindScar:** Thank you so much! I know, there's never any EdxWin fics out there. I wonder why...personally, I love the pairing and I think they would make such a cute couple. Really, that's what inspired me to write this; I could never find any EdxWin stuff out there.

**Tails0072009: **Thanks for the review. That boosted my confidence times 10 million. : )

**InuYashaObsessed89:** Well, it didn't turn out to just be an epilogue...or maybe it will be...I'm not sure yet. If I think of anything else, it'll be here.


	3. Paradise

**Chapter 3**

By: Haiku Amarante (and you will not be seeing another disclaimer after this one, because it should be obvious that I do not own Full Metal Alchemist!)

**Author's Note (YOU BETTER READ THIS!): **I added some stuff to Chapter 2, so you should go back and read it now, before you read this chapter. Sorry, I just looked back and realized, hehe, there was so much I could add to this. So go back and read it. Now.

_3 weeks later..._

Ed laughed. "You can be so dramatic sometimes..." he said, as if Winry was there in the room with him. 'I hope you're OK,' he added as an afterthought. He'd been worried ever since Mustang had told him that she might be in danger. He had just realized how important she was to him. If she died, he didn't know what he would do after he and Al found the Philosopher's Stone. Ever since she'd talked about a family... 'Well, that won't happen in a long time,' he assured himself, 'Right?'

"Brother?" Al opened the door as quietly as he could. Ed looked at him and thought of Winry again. Considering what he'd done to his little brother, could he really trust himself with Winry, or even...a child? "Brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you wanna hear about, Al," Ed sighed.

"I know our last lead was a bust, but when are we going to leave here?"

"Soon...but I think I want to go back to Risemboul first."

"THEY'RE COMING BACK!" Winry screamed, hanging up the phone and running down the stairs to the workshop, where Pinako was hammering away at some new automail. "HE'S COMING BACK—"

"I heard you the first time, Winry," Pinako said, smiling, "That scream could've waked the dead."

"Sorry," Winry leaned against the wall, catching her breath, "I'm just really excited...see, I told you he would come back soon!"

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted him," Pinako said, "He did seem pretty scared when I gave him that talk..."

"You gave him a talk?" Winry said, her eyes wide.

"Yes..." Pinako glared in a calm but terrifying way, "You couldn't expect me to just let him go without getting a piece of my mind..."

"Uh...thanks, I guess," Winry said, biting her lip, "Well, they'll be here in a couple of days, so I'm going to go get some food..." She turned and walked out of the room and the old lady smiled sadly.

"I just hope he takes good care of you when I'm gone..."

"You know brother, I understand."

"What?" Ed said, turning from the train window to Al.

"I said I understand...about you and Winry, I mean," Al said.

Ed's eyes widened, "What!"

"I may still seem like a kid to you and everyone else, but that's not the way it really is. My mind has been growing, even if I don't have a body anymore."

Ed shook his head, smiling apologetically, "I'm really sorry, Al, it just seems...and I didn't think you'd want to know, since you can't..."

"It's alright brother," Al said quietly, "We're going to get my body back and I'll meet someone I love as much as you love Winry, I know I will."

Ed smiled, "I think so too." He stopped as the train slowed, "We're here!"

He jumped up and brushed past Al, "Come on, Al, let's go!"

"Coming..." Al said, getting up slowly.

Winry put down some grocery bags and immediately felt a pair of large, cool metal hands settle over her eyes. She smiled, already knowing exactly who it was.

"Guess who," a young voice said.

"The whole metal thing kind of gives it away," Winry said, turning around and hugging the big suit of armor, "Hey Al! I didn't think you guys were getting here this soon...I just went to go get some food."

"So I don't get a hug too?" Ed's voice said from the door. He smirked at her.

She ran towards him and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and surprising him. He put his hands on her hips and rocked back a little before steadying himself. "Winry...it's a hug, not a wrestling match."

She giggled and backed away from him, her arms still around his neck, "I missed you."

Everything was quiet for a minute while Winry kissed Ed and Al stood silently and very uncomfortably in the corner. She pulled away and they gazed at each other lovingly. Al broke the silence and Ed and Winry both blushed, as if they'd become oblivious to Al's presence. "I...uh...I'm going to go see if Pinako needs any help." He quickly ran out the door and Ed and Winry were left alone in the house.

"You're not going to need all that food," Ed said, smiling.

"Why not?" Winry asked, smiling with him.

"Because I'm taking you out to dinner somewhere nice tonight, OK? And then we can spend the night at some hotel..."

"I don't know if Granny would be OK with that," Winry said, "We're only seventeen Ed."

"Oh, come on, she'll lighten up...she trusts me, right?"

"No."

"But Granny!"

Pinako's eyes narrowed threateningly, "I don't know if a romantic getaway is the best thing to do right now...you're only seventeen."

"Granny..." Winry sighed, "We've already...you know...so why can't he just take me out? We're going automail shopping and then going out to dinner, and he wants to take me to another town, so we have to spend the night...please?'

"Is it really my choice?"

Winry just stared at her grandmother and mentor, her eyes big and watery, "Please?"

Pinako frowned more, letting out a breath, "Alright Winry...I guess you're growing up and I can't stop you, so...go ahead."

"Thank you so much!" Winry screamed, hugging the little old lady, "Love you Granny!" She immediately left the workshop and went off to tell Ed.

All eyes were turned towards the couple seated in the extremely nice restaurant in a tourist town about an hour away from Risemboul: an attractive, blonde man dressed all in black and a beautiful blonde girl in a short pink sun dress. They were seated at a round table with a silky white table cloth, and the dim light made the man's golden eyes glow.

"Mmm...this is sooo good," Winry said, taking another bite of cake, "I always knew I should go out with someone rich!"

Ed laughed, "I'm glad you like it," he said, "But that's not why you're with me, right?"

"Of course not, stupid," Winry sighed, "I love you. Forever, OK?"

"That's all I wanted to know," he answered, then sighed, staring at a lamp. Winry made an annoyed expression.

"Alright," she said, putting down her fork, "I'm happy, and you're not. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ed shrugged.

"Edward..."

"OK, it's Al," Ed confessed, "He really has grown, ya' know, and he can't...I mean, he can't have what I have with you. He can't even kiss a girl and know what it feels like, because he's not even human. I just..." he paused, looking up at her and grasping her hands.

"Now I know you're about to say something bad," she growled, "Tell me before your head has a nice reunion with my wrench."

"I just don't know if I could trust myself with you or...or a kid, if you're serious about the whole family thing...after what I did to Al..."

"You were just kids, Ed," Winry said, squeezing his hands, "And _I_ trust you, which is what really matters, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," he said, laughing weakly, "I'm-"

"An extremely angsty young man, I know," Winry said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled happily, and his expression soon turned into a very sexy, suggestive smile. He raised one eyebrow, "Do you want to turn in for the night?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, standing up. He took her hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

Winry was shocked yet again at the beautiful, expensive hotel Ed had reserved a room at. It had marble floors, a fancy restaurant in the hotel, and a nice soft rug on the upper floors, and she would've been interested in the priceless chandeliers and humongous fireplace if she hadn't been alone at a very romantic hotel with the man of her dreams.

"The tub is so big...and they've got really nice soap...if you weren't here, I would already be in the tub," she said, looking around the room.

He sat down and yawned, "Go ahead, but I might just be asleep when you come back."

She turned towards him then walked over and straddled him. His eyes widened, "Winry, you don't have to do this," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "So you thought that you were just going to take me out to dinner and then take me to a nice hotel with – allow me to point this out – one bed, and you didn't think I was going to seduce you."

"You know you don't have to seduce me..." Ed said, smiling.

She smiled back, but in a very wicked way, "Then why aren't you kissing me?"

Ed held Winry in his arms as the morning sun crept through the curtains. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she yawned and stretched. It was one of the happiest moments of his life to be able to actually see her wake up in his arms.

"Good, you didn't leave," she teased in mid-yawn.

"I wasn't going to take off this time," he said, "I owe it to you to stay."

She turned towards him, suddenly serious, "Do you promise that you'll stay with me forever after you've found the stone?"

"You know I will..." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Edward." She scooted up a little and glared at him, "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I don't know if I-" She put a finger over his lips and squeezed her eyes shut, making an expression of extreme discomfort.

"Do you know why I'm making that face?" she said, opening her eyes again. He shook his head and she continued, "Because I don't want you to ever tell me that you might die again, OK?" She paused and thought about it for a minute. "Even if there's that chance, you don't have to tell me, because I already know, and I think that you should believe that you're not going to die. Got it?"

He nodded, serious now, "Winry...do you promise me that you'll marry me when I have my arm and leg back?"

"Yes," she said, "But this brings up another thing...I love you just the way you are." She pulled his automail hand out from under the covers and kissed the palm, "I love the fact that there's a part of you that's mine."

"I'm all yours," he said simply, shaking his head and smiling.

She didn't laugh with him, "No, I mean in the physical sense...I mean, the technical sense. I mean, if you ever sleep with some other girl – which you better not – then you might have to get some flesh limbs, but with me, I like the automail."

He laughed louder this time, gazing into her eyes. She smiled a little and punched him lightly, "Stop it!" she said, "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now," Ed said, trying to stop his laughter, "It seems so weird."

"Hey, you're the one that just asked me to marry you, how weird is that?" Winry said, laughing.

"But you will?"

"I will marry you, Edward Elric. And I will be Winry Elric, and I will love you so much that you'll be the happiest man in the world, and you will regret ever laying eyes on another woman."

"I never have," Ed said, smiling.

"Aw, how sweet," she sat up, and then walked into the bathroom, baring her naked body, "I'm having a bath now, so...are you coming?"

Ed quickly followed her.

**Author's Note: **Alright, I've decided on a course of action, so that I will be able to write and write and write (but this might not happen for some time, so be patient). I'm going to write a Royai fic soon after this (earlier in the chapter I mentioned that Mustang seemed to tell Hawkeye everything hmmm...), and after I finish watching the series (I only have about 12 episodes left as of now), I'll write an EdxWin sequel, a Royai sequel, a fic about Al and another character on the show (you don't get to know who!), and some other little humorous fics probably about Havoc, because he's so damn funny...and there you have it, the antics of Haiku never cease!

This is not over yet. An epilogue is on it's way (for real this time) so stay tuned!

And now to thank my reviewers (from then Media Miner, then Anime Spiral), who I am oh so very proud of. Thanks for your 21 new reviews! I will be waiting to hit 30 reviews before I publish a new chapter, and I'm sorry if my responses are all quite similar, but I just don't know what to say:

**WickedHarryPotterFan:** Thanks so much for the review, I hope you liked the chapter!

**dbztgfan2004: **That's what I was aiming for: a cute story. Thanks for the review, I agree, Ed and Winry forever.

**Blood in Water: **I wrote this fast, so I don't know how much detail I added, but I remembered your comment around the middle of writing the fanfic, so I tried to apply more detail to the setting. And also, thanks for telling me what Pinako's relationship to Winry was, I used to be confused, and I'm not anymore. Thanks!

**OtakuAnime131: **Just going to write an epilogue now, sorry, but I'll write a sequel when I've seen the whole series, and some Royai stuff in between.

**whitmerhottie:** Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm just going through final exams right now and it's very hectic!

**Loki-the-Chocobo:** It will continue as long as I have new ideas!

**C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only:** I've always loved sweet fics, so I decided to write one myself; and there you have it!

**BladeSummers: **Thanks for the criticism. Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic. I went back and reread the things you pointed out, and I realized, BLAH THIS IS CRAP, so I rewrote some of it and I think it's better now. Thanks for the review, really!

**Luthi585: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! I love all you reviewers!

**Jazzy Uchiha: **You only have to wait for one more chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one!

**PandylBas:** The mushiness at the end was a bit much, I agree, but I changed it, so it's better now (I hope).

**Inuyashas only Miko:** Thank you so much for being so awesome and loving my fanfic. I have a low self esteem no longer!

**darkwriter11:** Thanks for loving my fanfic!

**Arieth:** I don't get it.

**WinryElric:** No, this is not even close to the end. And I love your pen name! Winry and Edward forever!

**shipposfoxfire:** Thanks for keeping up with my story, and you have a guarantee that there will continue to be some of the fluffiest fluff ever written!

**Amicicide:** You check this every day! That fills my heart with joy, thank you!

**FullMetalAlchemist01Fan:** I'm so glad that my writing drove you to writing I love it in all caps! Keep reading, there's more to come!

**wolf00rakuen:** Best EdWin you've ever read...? Tear I would like to thank...no just kidding. Thank you so much for the review, that's one of the nicest I've had yet, thanks again!

Haiku


	4. Without You

**Epilogue**

By: Haiku Amarante

----

Winry squeezed her eyes shut as the phone rang, thinking of the last time she'd talked to Ed. It had been weeks ago, and she hadn't heard from him since.

"_We're headed to Ishbal...I'll get in touch with you as soon as we get to somewhere I can find a phone..."_

"_Just be careful, OK?"_

"_I love you Winry."_

"_I love you too."_

"This is Central Headquarters, who would you like to speak to?"

"Uh...Edward Elric?"

"He's in the East at the moment, miss, would you like for me to patch you through to there?"

"Yes please."

_He put his arm around her waist as the walked out of the hotel, gently pressing his fingers into her side. "You know I'm yours forever now, you don't have to be all possessive anymore." Winry laughed._

"_I just makes me feel good to touch you in any way," he replied, kissing her cheek._

"Hello?"

"Uh...it's Winry Rockbell, may I speak to..."

"Winry?" a woman's voice said, "It's Hawkeye."

"Oh...why are you answering the phone? Wouldn't that be a secretary's job...?"

"Just don't ask," Hawkeye replied, "Winry...are you alright?"

"I really need to talk to Ed, it's really important."

"He's not here right now, can I pass a message on to him?"

Winry bit her lip, wondering if she should tell, and Pinako's squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "It's kinda private..."

Hawkeye sounded almost motherly, which was bizarre for the tough sharpshooter, "I know, if that's what you're worried about."

Winry took a deep breath and then hissed it out, "Uh..." she looked around the room and looked back at Pinako for comfort. The old lady nodded, "Tell him...can you..."

"Winry, tell me, it's alright," Hawkeye said quietly.

"Can you tell him I'm pregnant?"

----

Hawkeye put down the phone and looked up at Mustang, and then to Havoc and Fury. "Will you two please leave the room for a moment?"

Havoc raised his eyebrows but Hawkeye silenced him with a glare, "That phone call was very important and is only for the ears of the colonel."

Fury immediately rose and walked out of the room and Havoc soon followed, grinning back at Mustang and giving him a thumbs up. Mustang didn't return the smile, but waited until the men were out of the room, then turned towards Hawkeye, "What is it Riza?"

"It's Hawkeye at work, Colonel," she said.

"Is it about Full Metal?"

"Yes," she mulled over what she should say, "Sort of."

"Well, what is it?"

"Full Metal's too reckless to have the...ahem...new commitment he's got on the way."

Roy put his head in his hands and groaned, "The girl...I knew she would be trouble."

"So you thought that Winry would be pregnant?"

"After him going back and seeing her all the time, and them being so young and reckless...I was stupid to leave him alone. He wouldn't be in Lior right now if I'd have been more responsible and kept an eye on him."

"There was nothing you could do about this, sir," Riza said quietly, "Let's just hope he comes back from this unscathed."

"Let's hope..."

----

Winry smiled weakly at Pinako. "You know granny," she sighed, "I had thought about this happening, but I had always imagined I'd call and talk to him and he'd tell me he was coming back to see me and that everything was going to be OK."

"Everything will be OK Winry," Pinako said, "I'll be here to take care of you, and I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I just have a really bad feeling about this," Winry said, "Like maybe he's not coming back."

"You're only saying that because you're thinking too much of what would happen if he didn't come back," Pinako scolded, "Don't think of that. Think of when he does get the news. He'll be happy, you know it."

Winry stared at her for a minute and then tears started to trickle down her cheeks and she threw herself into Pinako's arms.

"Shhh...shhh..." Pinako cooed, rubbing the girl's back, "Shhh..."

"I just want him to come back..." Winry sobbed uncontrollably, "He needs to come home to me..."

"He will, he will..."

"_I'll wait for you..." she kissed his forehead, "...always..."_

----

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, but that's the end...I know it's sad, I know...but I need to finish watching the show and then I'll write a sequel and try to make a real ending, OK? Good then...and I'll write another page to thank all my reviewers after this chapter, alright?

Some of you reviewers were talking about lemons...I only rated this M for the one lemon in the first chapter. Because I suck at writing lemons. I mean, they're fine when I'm the reader, but not when I'm the writer, so maybe more if I...hehe...get more ideas. I'm not very imaginative in that sense, and I don't want any suggestions, because that would give me the creeps, so I just wanted to address that as well.

Nobody tell me what happens at the end of the series to get me to write a sequel either, because I want to enjoy the series while I can, OK? Please don't take that away from me, because then I'll just be angry.

So, here's to my reviewers. Thank you, here are your replies!

**wolf00rakuen: **Thanks for continuing to review!

**Gun-no-Inu: **Thanks! I think I made a great work too, I'm very proud.

**Jazzy Uchiha: **I love it too, thank you!

**Anything ut you: **I will keep writing, there's a Royai fic on the way along the same lines as this, and a sequel to this and all sorts of fun stuff, so don't forget about me!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Aw, thank you! I'm so glad it's romantic and not just sappy

**shipposfoxfire: **I know, straight guys like fluff too...sorry, but no more lemons!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Yay, I rock, yay for me. Again with the lemons...I had to rate it for the one lemon in the first chapter, but that was it. Really, if I'm inspired to write another lemon, I will, I just couldn't...uh...think of anything.

**Ashen-Away: **My story's on your favorites list, that brings joy to my heart.

**kikyoreborn9295: **It's fine, school takes up most of my time too...that's why I'm up at 12:30 on a night before one of my finals writing this reply...--

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Yay, on more favorites lists. Thanks!

**mustang24: **Yes, they are in the bath together, but I couldn't write about it because I'm just unimaginative like that.

**sunhai guy: **Sorry, you don't get to read...that part.

**Hagaren-Curse: **I agree, you can definitely NEVER have too much fluff.


End file.
